


Star Wars: Tatooine's Twin-Son's!

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family Feels, Friendship/Love, Hope, M/M, SkySolo.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Imagine if Anakin Skywalker's twins had been identical twin boys!How would that affect their destiny's...Future Luke/Han referenced only.Lark Skywalker is an original character.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Star Wars: Tatooine's Twin-Son's!

Padme Amidala's first born baby boy was named Luke. The second baby boy was then named Lark.  
Now in the absence of their Mother...  
Obi-Wan Kenobi took both boys to the Lars homestead on Tatooine for safe keeping away from their father, Anakin Skywalker.

Both grew up as happy and carefree youngsters. Neither felt lonely as they had each other for company.  
Both helped their Aunt and Uncle on the Moisture farm and appeared content.

A mirror image of each other, their personalities were similar in many ways. Except for the fact that first born Luke, was always looking to the distant horizon, and Lark seemed 'happy as a lark' just to continue with their daily routine life.

Growing into their late teenage years, both boys enjoyed visiting the Toshi power station at Anchorhead and met an interesting group of friends there.  
Luke had more of a twinkle in his eyes than Lark, so that became how people grew to 'tell them apart'.

When the time came for some of these new friends to reach for new heights and explore the un-known galaxy, Luke wished he could go with them. Lark on the other hand, never felt the never felt the need for adventure and excitement in the same way his brother Luke did.  
Naturally they were as close as twin-brothers can be, and Luke wished Lark felt the same as he did so they could share their futures together.

The very next year, Aunt Beru talked Uncle Owen into allowing Luke to go off alone as Lark would still be around to help them on the Moisture farm.  
Luke was sad to leave Lark and his Aunt and Uncle behind, but Lark convinced him he would be happy for him to change the direction of his life.  
And so this turn of events came to pass...

Epilogue:---

Lark remained content and continued his quiet life on Tatooine. later he married a fine girl they had both met previously at the Toshi station, but part of him still missed his twin brother Luke, and he secretly hope their paths would meet again in the future.

Luke was wide-eyed with wonder as he joined the Rebellion! Old friend Biggs recommended him as an X-Wing fighter pilot, remembering how much Luke had wished for this to take place.  
Luke's hopes and ambitions seemed to be well and truly full-filled for now, that is until one day a chance down-time meeting with a handsome Correllian pilot, was really going to change that fact!

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by the twin suns of Tatooine...(Naturally!)  
> I should have seen it sooner...  
> There are many other variations for these 'twins' to have different outcomes in life also...  
> (Please feel free to explore them!) Sometimes Tosche is spelt like this. I changed it from this way as I thought it was wrong.
> 
> Cheers all! Sandy. (mindcomber/mindbender/beachcomber.)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing of anything whatsoever.


End file.
